memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
ENT Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in the first season of . A * Tyler Abrams as linguistic student (uncredited) * Vinny Achutha as command crewman (uncredited) * Antony Acker as Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * F. Alekseyeva as Human civilian (uncredited) * Job Alonso as Xyrillian male 2 (uncredited) * David Keith Anderson as Human civilian (uncredited) * Adam Anello as ** Operations crewman (uncredited) ** Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) * Carlo Antonazzo as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest * Erick Avari as Jamin * Jef Ayres as Haynem (uncredited) B * Leslie Backman as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * Mike Baldridge as Dillard * Brenda Ball as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Dan Barringer as stunt double for David Kagen (uncredited) * Michael Bailous as Klingon council member (uncredited) * William Bates as Suliban boy (uncredited) * Irina Bazidott as scientist (uncredited) * Jim Beaver as Daniel Leonard * Kenneth Beck as ** Akaali citizen (uncredited) ** Human civilian (uncredited) * Les Belbot as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Tom Bentley as ** Akaali citizen (uncredited) ** Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * David Bertelsen as Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Marea Bianchini as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * John Billingsley as Phlox * Bill Blair as Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * Steve Blalock as Novan man (uncredited) * John Blunt as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Chelsea Bond as Lorillian mother * Woody Bosco as Human civilian (uncredited) * Connie Bosmans as Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Rafael Boza as linguistic student (uncredited) * Margery Bradbard as Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Michael Braveheart as Klingon officer * Charlie Brewer as Alien/Akaali #1 * Solomon Burke, Jr. as (uncredited) * B. Burton as Human civilian (uncredited) C * Paulo Caillile as linguistic student (uncredited) * Dominic Calandra as hand double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) * Sofie Calderon as sciences crewman (uncredited) * Christina Carmel as Xyrillian crewwoman (uncredited) * Jane Carr as Mary Reed * Mario Carter as operations crewman (uncredited) * Mary Carver as Nadet * Manuel Cazz as linguistic student (uncredited) * Troy Cephers as Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Gina Chai as Human civilian (uncredited) * David Christian as Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Dennis Christopher as Danik * Steve Chvany as Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Brendan Clark as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Michael Chong as scientist (uncredited) * Julianne Christie as Ah'len * Steve Chvany as Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Glenn Clarke as Starfleet Medical doctor (uncredited) * Melinda Clarke as Sarin * Dennis Cockrum as Freebus * Marijane Cole as Human civilian (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as Shran * Cecilia Conn as command crewman (uncredited) * Adam Conway as Xyrillian male 3 (uncredited) * Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) * John Cragen as Crewman * James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane (uncredited) D * Terrence D'Amato as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Ethan Dampf as Lorillian child * Christopher Darga as Vorok * Marty Davis as young Archer * Regi Davis as Klingon First Officer * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as ** Stunt double for Scott Bakula (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Wade Andrew Williams (uncredited) ** Security crewman (uncredited) ** Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Emily Debinie as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Steven Dennis as Tholos * Janet Dey as Human civilian (uncredited) * Diane DiLascio as Riaan * Sandro DiPinto as sciences crewman (uncredited) * Milton James Donaldson as Human civilian (uncredited) * Clay Drayton as Novan man (uncredited) * Trinity Drayton as Novan girl (uncredited) * Michael Duisenberg as operations crewman (uncredited) * Renae Duran as linguistic student (uncredited) E * Bob Earns as ** Vulcan delegate (uncredited) ** Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Kiante Elam as stunt double for Anthony Montgomery (uncredited) * Shawna Engert as Suliban girl (uncredited) * Evan English as Tanner (uncredited) * L. English as Human civilian (uncredited) * Van Epperson as Alien Man * Stephanie Erb as Receptionist * Tarik Ergin as Zobral's clan member (uncredited) * Alyssa Espinoza as linguistic student (uncredited) * Broderick Evans as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Chad Evans as Novan teen (uncredited) F * Dianna Faulkner as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Mimi Fisher as (uncredited) * Jim Fitzpatrick as * Fionnula Flanagan as V'Lar * John Fleck as Silik * J. Michael Flynn as Mazarite official * Marion Foley as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Susan Foley as Starfleet Medical nurse (uncredited) * Tracy Foley as Novan woman (uncredited) * Stacy Fouche as operations crewman (uncredited) * Clete Francis as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Bruce French as Vulcan elder G * Rey Gallegos as crewman * Devinna Garcia as linguistic student (uncredited) * Edwin Garcia as linguistic student (uncredited) * Hilde Garcia as Rossi (uncredited) * Lindly Gardner as operations crewman (uncredited) * Hank Gartrel as Human civilian (uncredited) * N. Gehr as Human civilian (uncredited) * Joe Geletko as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Maria Celeste Genitempo as Human civilian (uncredited) * Angela Giampietro as Alien woman (uncredited) * Mark Ginther as Nausicaan pirate (uncredited) * Danny Goldring as Nausicaan captain * Gary Graham as Soval * Nelson Grande as linguistic student (uncredited) H * Glen Hambly as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Billy Hamilton as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Linda Harcharic as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * J. Harris as Human civilian (uncredited) * Alberto Hector as linguistic student (uncredited) * Bryan Heiberg as operations crewman (uncredited) * Greville Henwood as Akary * Joel Heyman as command crewman (uncredited) * James Horan as Humanoid Figure * Dieter Hornemann as ** Novan guard (uncredited) ** Vulcan crewman (uncredited) ** Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Aldric Horton as operations crewman (uncredited) * Patrick Horton as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Dennis Howard as Vulcan captain * Drew Howerton as Steward I * James Ingersoll as alien man on Risa * Cheri Isabella as operations crewman (uncredited) * Kyle Isao as Akaali citizen (uncredited) J * Brian Jacobs as Athan * Roman James as Starfleet Rear admiral (uncredited) * Lydia Jay as Guppi (uncredited) * Betty Jimenez as linguistic student (uncredited) * Wenzel Jones as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * John Jurgens as ** Command crewman (uncredited) ** Vulcan monk (uncredited) K * Jubin K as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * David Kagen as Klev * Connie Kang as linguistic student (uncredited) * Brandon Karrer as clan member * Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed * John Kepley as Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Ron King as * Trey King as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Diane Klimaszewski as Butterfly dancer * Elaine Klimaszewski as Butterfly dancer * T.L. Kolman as Alien Man * Thomas Kopache as Tos * Kate Kuhlkin as Akaali citizen (uncredited) L * Debra Lamb Bailleaux as "fire eater" alien (deleted scene) * Steven Lambert as ** Stunt double for Erick Avari (uncredited) ** Suliban agent (uncredited) * Jerriel Lawrence as Zobral's clan member (uncredited) * Shauna Lewis as command crewman (uncredited) * Johnny Linares as Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Kristin Lindquist as Human civilian (uncredited) * Sven Lindstrom as linguistic student (uncredited) * Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. as Klaang * Colin Lockerbie as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * James Lozano as linguistic student (uncredited) * Henri Lubatti as Ethan Novakovich * Ricky Luna as * Douglas Lyons as Vulcan commando (uncredited) M * Judy Maizel as Guppi (uncredited) * Mark Major as Rigel X alien (uncredited) * Paul Martin as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Betty Matsushita as Human civilian (uncredited) * Eddie Matthews as stunt double for Dean Stockwell (uncredited) * Dan McCann as Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Jamie McShane as tactical crewman * Christy Melendrez as linguistic student (uncredited) * R. Michael as Human civilian (uncredited) * Robert Middleton as Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Marlene Mogavero as operations crewman (uncredited) * Simone Montanti as Human civilian (uncredited) * Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather * Shauna Moore as scientist (uncredited) * Gilbert Morales as linguistic student (uncredited) * Mark Moses as Henry Archer * Kieran Mulroney as Shaw * Arthur Murray as Rigel X dock crewman (deleted scene, uncredited) N * Jillana Neiman as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Alex Nevil as male Menk * Stephanie Niznik as wraith * Carmen Nogales as operations crewman (uncredited) * J. Nunez as Human civilian (uncredited) * Stephanie Nunez as linguistic student (uncredited) O * Hugh Aodh O'Brien as Malurian henchman (uncredited) * Randy Oglesby as Trena'L * Carrick O'Quinn as Nausicaan pirate (uncredited) * W. Oldford as Human civilian (uncredited) * Louis Ortiz as ** Suliban medic (uncredited) ** Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Glenn Ota as Benzite trader (uncredited) P * Sonia Parikh as linguistic student (uncredited) * Linda Park as Hoshi Sato * Bobby Pappas as Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) * Monica Parrett as command crewman (uncredited) * Kavita Patil as sciences crewman (uncredited) * Beth Persky as Valakian doctor (uncredited) * Darrell Pfingsten as Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Alise Phelan as sciences crewman (uncredited) * Redondo Philip as Novan guard (uncredited) * Eric Pierpoint as Shiraht * Susan Pingleton as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Stephane Plancke as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Alexander Xavier Ponce-Bonano as Suliban soldier (uncredited) * Woody Porter as ** Starfleet Rear Admiral (uncredited) ** Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Prada as Porthos (uncredited) * Erik Prejean as operations crewman (uncredited) Q * Sandra Quoos as linguistic student (uncredited) R * Mike Rappaport as Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Laura Renault as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * David Richards as Rigel X dockmaster (deleted scene, uncredited) * John Richards as Mazarite guard (uncredited) * Larry Richards as Rigel X alien (uncredited) * Jeff Ricketts as ** Alien captain ** Keval * Cesar Rodriguez as linguistic student (uncredited) * R. Rosenberg as Human civilian (uncredited) * Lisa Roumain as Kaitlen female (uncredited) * John Rubinstein as Mazarite captain * Joseph Ruskin as Suliban doctor S * Mark Savant as a Starfleet Medical doctor (uncredited) * Cary Sato Lee as Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Tobias Schonleitner as Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Peter Henry Schroeder as Klingon chancellor * as Human civilian (uncredited) * Adam Segen as Mazarite guard (uncredited) * Luis Segui as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * Mernoosh Shazadi as Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Christopher Shea as Sajen * Paul Sklar as Suliban (uncredited) * Jason Grant Smith as * Pablo Soriano as Human civilian (uncredited) * Joel Steingold as Human civilian (uncredited) * Darryl Stewart as Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Dean Stockwell as Grat * Jessica D. Stone as Narra * Moses Storm as Novan boy (uncredited) * Quint Strack as command crewman (uncredited) T * Richard Tanner as Vulcan Initiate * Wilda Taylor as Suliban woman * A.J. Teshin as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Byron Thames as operations crewman * Max Thayer as Human civilian (uncredited) * A. Thomas as Human civilian (uncredited) * Jessie Thompson as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Larry Tolliver as Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III * Dede Troit as Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * M. Tucker as Human civilian (uncredited) * Thelma Tyrell as operations division crewman (uncredited) U * Cynthia Uhrich as operations crewman (uncredited) * William Utay as Vanik V * Max Valentine as Zobral's clan member (uncredited) * Michelle Van Den Broeck as sciences crewman (uncredited) W * David Walrod as Xyrillian crewman 1 (uncredited) * John Wan as operations crewman (uncredited) * Walter Warner as ** Vulcan crewman (uncredited) ** Vulcan monk (uncredited) * Mark Watson as operations crewman (uncredited) * Mike Watson as Suliban agent (uncredited) * Kellie Waymire as Elizabeth Cutler * Gary Weeks as operations crewman (uncredited) * Tyson Weihe as Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Michael Westmore as [[Conestoga colonists 001|SS Conestoga colonist]] (uncredited) * Todd Wieland as operations crewman (uncredited) * Akua Williams as Akaali citizen (uncredited) * David Williams as scientist (uncredited) * K. Williams as Human civilian (uncredited) * Wade Andrew Williams as Garos * Matt Williamson as Klingon councilor * Rudolph Willrich as Kuulan * Matt Winston as * D. Elliot Woods as Nausicaan prisoner * Scott Workman as Nausicaan pirate (uncredited) * Jon Wright as Rigel X dock crewman (deleted scene, uncredited) nl:ENT Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists ENT Season 1 Season 1